Cynical In The Upbeat Way
by Heartaches and Cheap Wine
Summary: For C. Sam is a Senior in High school and has attracted his best friend who is also a hunters attention, when she sees someone else trying to get their hands on him, she acts fast. SamOC mentions of DeanOC.


**Diclaimer: dont own, so dont sue me.**

**A/N: okie this is for C, who is a pain in the neck at times but loved all the Same. never trust a friend to give you one line to start you off. this is what you get. a ramble of nonsense cause they have a closet kink.**

**anyways**

**Read and Review as always!**

**thanks!**

**K**

**xox**

* * *

Cynical In That Up-beat Way

Lindsey and Sam enjoyed their time in cupboards. Not that it was weird and kinky and awkward…well not at first anyways. Childhood friends into grown up…more than friends. Or that, at least, is what Lindsey preferred it as. Not lovers, not boyfriend and girlfriend, not soul mates, not two hearts one soul, nothing like that, nothing more than friends with benefits. He had his life and she had hers. Okay, so they shared the same life, the same motel rooms, the same ride to and from school, the same favourite things… Big deal. That didn't make her somehow closer to him, neither did those soppy things he would write on her note books, or the fact he bored his brother to the point of insanity about how great she was. And she, in turn didn't secretly smile every time she saw him, or read those little note and smile, and she most definitely didn't blab to her sister that he made her so shy to talk around him. If she did tell Kelly, Kelly would tell Dean the next time she was alone with him. The thing was, something that innocent shouldn't have turned into _this_. Puppy love does not turn into _this._

This thing that was between them. The thing that was preventing her from thinking straight , prevented her from getting straight A's in her senior year. He was sitting there all floppy haired and golden tanned and muscular. Well, she knew he was muscular, Louise in the front row currently batting her eyes at his pretty face didn't know that. And Lindsey would be damned if Louise ever did find out.

"I hate him." Lindsey announced as she threw open the Impala door and threw herself in, starling the people currently making out in the front seat.

"Huh?" Kelly asked, her eyes apple green eyes blinking open as she turned to face her sulking sister. "What's Winchester done now?" Kelly asked sternly, pushing away from Dean as though it was somehow his fault.

"Why do you always blame Sammy? Maybe if your sister was a little more like you an a little less uptight we would have a problem!" Dean yelled back and Lindsay stared in disbelief at Dean._ He did not just say that_, but as the echo of Kelly's hand smacking across his face rang out in the empty, stunned silence of the car, she definitely knew Dean did just say that. With one last glare Kelly was out of the car and Lindsey was following suit.

"Hey Lindsey." Sam said a little breathlessly and smiled, a smile that Lindsey couldn't help but return.

"Don't talk to her, don't look at her, don't even breath the same _air_ as her, You Winchesters' are all the same, and she deserves better." Kelly spat and grabbed hold of Lindsey with one hand and all but dragged her away from Sam.

"Come on Kels, just cause Dean said something mean about you doesn't make Sam the same. And I'm sorry by the way, about what Dean said." Lindsey muttered into the collar of her jacket and Kelly turned to look at her.

"It's not your fault kid, besides, Dean is right, I put out for guys, give them what they want. But you don't, and I don't want you falling into that category. And who was the one who hates Sam?" Kelly raised an eyebrow are her sibling. Man, did Lindsey hate it when Kelly was right. It didn't happen often but it happened enough for Kelly to constantly gloat about it for days. Lindsey smiled and gently nudged her sister who, in turn gave her a gentle push.

"I think we should get some ice on your hand by the way," Lindsey remarked as she caught Kelly's left arm to inspect the damage. "You punched him didn't you?" It wasn't a question as such, more of an observation at how bruised her knuckles were.

"No, I slapped Dean, I broke Cindy's nose for hitting on Dean." Kelly smiled sadly, pulling her hand from her sisters grip and frowning at the Impala in the parking lot.

"We don't have to go in you know." Lindsey said quietly from beside her sister.

"Like hell we're not." Came the simple reply and once again, Lindsey was being tugged across a parking lot towards the door. Kelly stopped and battered on the door with the hand that wasn't currently throbbing and Lindsey winced when Kelly's hand almost collided with Sam's face.

Lindsey wriggled in between Sam and her sister flashing him a warning look before pushing past him and into the room, a shock look flitting across her face when her eyes rested on Dean. He was sitting on the motel bed against the headboard, one leg bent at the knee the other stretched out, an ice pack pressed to his tanned but obviously swollen and bruised jaw. Dean threw a death glare at Kelly as she walked brazenly into the room, placing stopping at the foot of his bed and shrugging out of her jacket.

"Can I talk to you?" Sam whispered from behindd Lindsey and she nodded, both of them backing towards the door are the two older, seemingly more mature siblings continued to stare each other down.

* * *

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Lindsey asked Sam as soon as they were far enough away from the motel that Dean, nor Kelly could hear, see, or catch them straight away.

"This." Was all Sam whispered before pulling him towards her and crushing his lips to hers, pulling her so close she was wondering if she actually would be able to breathe again.

"Sam!" she gasped against his lips when he pulled away, deciding that he needed air now.

"What?"

"What about Louise?" She asked quietly, the laces on her tennis shoes now oh so interesting.

"What about her?" Sam asked as he pulled her to him again, going in for another kiss, only to meet the palm of her hand.

"You were with her, today after school. When Dean said what he said to Kelly and ended up with a sore face cause of it. They wont kiss and make up this time, it was a bigger fight than usual." Lindsey rambled, something she only did when she was nervous, something she only did when she was nervous around Sam.

"I have no clue what Dean said cept a mumbled, "She took that the wrong way" then a loud yell when I tried to help him out a bit and of course they will It's Dean and Kels were talking about, they argue all the time. There's nothing between Louise and I. I promise." and then Sam's lips where on hers, soft and demanding.

"Prove it." she murmured against his lips and his hands buried themselves in her dark brown hair.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" he asked irritably and smiled to ease the statement when she glared.

"Show me." she breathed evenly.

"How?"

"You don't have the heart to cheat." Lindsay licked her lips seductively and made off at a light jog. Sam smirked and followed, letting her lead, this was her game after all.

* * *

Stopping outside of a large white building Sam raised his eyebrow. "You want me to read to you?" he asked confused, and Lindsey shook her head grabbing him by the belt loops and pulling in through the heavy oak doors.

"Close your eyes." she whispered in his ear as her hand moved to grab hold of his wrist, dragging him along behind her like she was dragged not too long ago.

Sam heard a click then the sound of a switch being flipped on and there was the click again and the switch being turned off. "Elle?" he asked into the darkness.

"Shut up." She commanded and proceeded to crash her lips to his, silencing him as her fingers worked the buttons of his over shirt.

"Are you serious?" he hissed when she finally rid him of his shirts and made a trail of butterfly kisses down his muscular body.

"No, this is what I do when I'm joking." she stood again and kissed him pushing him back against the wall. "Am I doing this on my own?" she growled and Sam smirked, grabbing her hips and pulling her towards him in a bruising kiss. Lindsey moaned softly as Sam forced her up against the wall and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Are you sure?" he asked, he didn't want regrets not with her, but when her lips collided with his he knew there was no going back.

* * *

Sam breathed into the side of her neck as Lindsey fastened his shirt up again. "Come on stud." she laughed softly and he made a trail of kisses from her neck to her jaw, placing feather light kisses against the side of her mouth. Lindsey sighed and pushed him back, slipping her hand into his as she pushed open the door to reveal a startled crowd of people that had gathered around the small cupboard door. Both teenagers looked at each other before making a dash for the exit, a wild laugh escaping their mouths as they raced through the small town streets to get back to their motel.

Slipping the key into the lock Sam smiled and pressed his finger to Lindsey's lips, and pointed over in the direction of the bed in the motel room. Lindsey laughed again at the sight of her Big sister wrapped up in Dean's arms, still fully clothed but sound asleep as she held the ice pack to his jaw and against her hand.

"I knew they would work it out." Lindsey sighed as Sam wrapped his arms around her.

"No you didn't, you said they wouldn't." Sam laughed into her hair as he rested his head on hers.

"Didn't." she defended.

"You said it was a bigger fight than usual and they wont kiss and make up." Sam kissed her head and she turned into him.

"where's your proof they kissed?" she asked smugly, causing Sam to smirk at her,

"where's your proof they didn't?" he reasoned as he rested his hand on the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

"They're fully clothed. Meaning they didn't kiss and make up." the smug grin was in place and Sam smiled.

"I would believe you if you weren't so goddamned cynical of the world all the time."

"You know me baby, Cynical in the up-beat kinda way." She smiled at him and stood on tip toe to place a sweet kiss to his lips.


End file.
